


【萨莫/莫萨】西风

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 武侠au，《追风》八年后的故事





	【萨莫/莫萨】西风

　　大漠沙如雪，燕山月似钩。

　　关外来往不歇，最近却像是格外热闹了些，不是人太多，而是中原人太多了。

　　这破店已聚了不少人，外头风起时沙土纷纷扬扬，兜头便给行人不轻不重一巴掌。扬尘是宿经此处的第一道坎，避无可避。

　　而此间并不喧闹，四下沉寂，全因角落中一方矮桌。桌前坐着个看不清面容的男人。

　　大漠戴笠执刀者众，偶尔见一个便认不清身份。这本是个麻烦，但萨列里却未有这麻烦，因为他那柄黑刀，一见便知是他的刀，他在那儿站着，一见便知这是哪位刀客。

　　不年轻，却更不老，沉稳却不僵冷，谦和却不温软，这是个非常叫人难忘且无言的模样，更别提萨列里也最会使这叫人闭嘴的刀。

　　此刻他终于起身，店中便如开水入油，蓦地沸溅开来，桌下原是黏着趁手家伙，一抽便起，品酒喝茶吃肉的，俱四散将他围拢其中。

　　“盟主对不起中原武林。”有人沉声道。

　　萨列里却摇头：“无需多言了，何必再提那些惹人笑的事。”

　　话出口去，一时间群情激愤，倒让他叹了气。

　　萨列里出了刀。

　　这刀看着重，使出来却是极轻，不可比之落叶，因为落叶要风去推，这刀却是切风而过。

　　风沙磨不去江湖人兵刃上的血锐，而黑色刀锋就这么划了过去，劈头砍下的十来柄铁器在这条长长细线之下一声声刮鸣，终成一道尖锐啸叫，内劲激荡，抖起了店内纷飞的扬尘。

　　敌兵皆断。

　　周围嘈嘈杂杂，一片吵闹，布招帘被这股人风吹开，外头灼日的烈光蜂拥而入店内，萨列里眯了眯眼，却并没有多少感觉。

　　对上门外那人的目光时，一切通通远去了。

　　他突然笑了笑，手抬起一半，想起沾了血，便又落下。对方瞧着他，皱了皱眉。

　　“莫……”

　　风息了，布帘落了下去。

　　莫扎特给人拉着胳膊，急急离那出事的客栈不短距离，这才有了说话的机会。他腰间的刀上还沾着血，沙匪的血，还有不知什么身份，想要杀他的人的血。

　　他觉得心中有些空落，看了看身边抿唇思索的漂亮女人，脸上露出疑惑的神色。即便面色苍白，并不健壮，他依旧是个好看的青年，此时这表情，却让他平白小了几岁，似是天真的少年侠客。

　　“阿洛，”他顿了顿，茫然道：“那便是萨列里么？”

　　……

　　萨列里解决掉那些人，并未花太多功夫，却也足够他踏出那间客栈时，就再也望不到想见的身影。客栈老板絮絮叨叨要他赔钱，伙计们在地上洒一层沙土，桌椅重新摆好，片刻前的厮杀便了无痕迹。

　　“刚刚那人本想进店，看着像熟客。”萨列里道。

　　老板翻了个白眼，又朝他哗啦啦摇算盘。“我熟不熟又如何？你来这儿要找的就是他。”

　　萨列里沉默半响，神色不明，眼里像是隔了沉沉的雾，道：“我听说有人用我的刀法。”

　　“那可巧，”老板道，“他叫莫扎特，几月前救了个被盗匪追赶的行脚商。那商贩回关时正碰上有人探问，最后你来了，杀人的也来了。”

　　萨列里摸着怀里漆黑的刀鞘。突然不知道自己该庆幸，还是该愧疚。他知道这些杀手本来想找的是他，最终却找到了当年血洗中原的小魔头。他在关外八年，一收到消息，几乎是和那些人同时奔来。

　　“我本想，可能是谁偷师，却不要因我牵连无辜性命。”月色沉沉，他抱着刀坐在店里墙角，老板仍在算账，翻来覆去，一双手和算盘珠较劲不停。萨列里没有再说下去，身体中错息的内力翻涌，血气激荡，他却看着天边夜幕，恍然间觉得人生大梦，世事无常。

　　“你是得了意外之喜么？他是故人？”老板问。“可我知道他八年前被那对狼女救回，身上养了虫才勉强活下来，什么也不记得了。”

　　萨列里摇摇头，整个人几乎融进了朦胧的阴影中。他似是斟酌了很久该怎么说，最终却疲倦地闭上眼睛。火烛芯子颤动，间或有轻微灼裂声，伴着夜风与算盘，只剩男人嗓音喑哑。

　　“也没什么可讲，我曾经背了一个人七七四十九日夜。”

　　“后来那个人死了，我又背着他的命，背了整八年。”

　　

　　

　　

　　狼群四散在周围，康斯坦斯半卧地上，巨大的头狼蜷起身，将软和的肚腹给她偎着。常年与野兽打交道，她敏锐闻到风中隐隐传来的血腥味，连带她和她的狼一起焦躁起来。

　　行至沙丘高处，才见是姐姐和莫扎特回来了。她高兴地直挥手，让头狼驮着自己去迎，被姐姐骂了莽撞也不恼。她悄悄拽莫扎特的衣角，头发略乱，笑地像初暖山崖边偷开的花。

　　莫扎特揉了揉她的头。

　　“要去会会他么。”阿洛道。“奇怪的很，他身上血气重，杀气轻，整个人看着似乱非乱，也不知是个什么脾性。中原人真叫人头疼。”

　　莫扎特不答话，康斯坦斯用狼尾巴帮他擦刀——这刀并不好，随便一个铁匠铺，给些银钱就能打。刀柄缠了绸布，没内力的瘦弱青年也能用得利索。他似乎有些心不在焉，大漠的月色如水，朦胧微光像层难以言喻的纱，笼在莫扎特周身，使得他看起来全没了白日的剔透。

　　他隐约记得，自己原本是不用刀的。

　　又低声道：“原来我使得是他的刀……”

　　……

　　萨列里再见莫扎特，是三天后。

　　他时常在堡寨周围徘徊，抱着他的黑刀狙杀追击而来的武林人。常言道，今日你来杀我报仇，明日我去杀你泄愤，冤冤相报何时了？

　　江湖黑行总回你——杀光了，便了了。

　　这晚客栈无客，店小二打算关门，一只手突然插进门缝里，将那木板强行拉开，外头站着个笑吟吟的青年人。

　　“前几天欠的二两银子，”青年把碎银塞到小二手上，“多谢店家款待。”

　　小二看了眼，便让过身叫人进门。萨列里仍坐在桌前，他扭头去，隔着重重烛影，青年立在门口，眨着眼睛道：“我来谢谢你呀。”

　　萨列里似乎愣了，上身往前一倾又止，握刀的右手用力泛了白，在对方奇怪神色中露出个似哭似笑的表情来。

　　八年两千多日夜，来此只为看一眼。

　　他很快便敛了神色，却未多言，半响道：“一别经年……不胜挂念。”

　　“你干什么这般惊讶？”

　　“不是惊讶，”萨列里道，“未想过再见你……未想过你会来。”

　　寥寥两句，似是因为心绪说尽，莫扎特与他对面而坐，他沉沉瞧着灯影与月色，伸手将人苍白面孔边垂落的碎发拨去耳后，像是晨雾里顺手撷一朵春花。

　　再不愿开口。

　　

　　

　　

　　是狼捎来了莫扎特的信儿，只说他同那刀客走了，前尘往事，不连累他们，不回来了。

　　阿洛拍了公狼毛茸茸的脑袋，去跟养她们的婆婆说。老人躺在床上，颤巍巍叹气，又问：“那些人想要杀他，怎么办呢？”

　　“管他呢。”阿洛道，“人家不是聪明，都心中有数么。”

　　可她说着，也朝外望，她其实知晓自己是看不见什么的。八年情分，难道比不得一个压根儿不记得的刀客？

　　想起一出是一出的傻小子，阿洛心里悄声念着，他活该。

　　康斯坦斯从外头跑进来，手里拿了热乎乎的脆糕，阿洛摸她的头喊傻丫头，她还举着手里的东西，往姐姐嘴里塞一块。惦记着心尖儿上那个人，便连捻糕的指尖都是轻巧的。

　　“给你们都带的有呢，莫扎特呢？”

　　“走啦。”婆婆道。

　　“走了是什么意思？”

　　“就是永远也不回来了。”

　　姑娘是很好的姑娘，娇娇俏俏，这时眨着眼睛，对发生的事情尚不分明，又扭头急慌着对姐姐道：“他不回来了呀。”

　　阿洛就道：“怕什么，总还有我跟你过日子。”

　　这不一样。姑娘想，这不一样的。

　　可她说不清哪里不一样，只能闷头地抱着草筐，像往常一样地喂马，像往常一样地坐在土墙上。日头下燥热的干烟从她指尖勾撩而去，丝丝缕缕穿过大漠风中的尘沙，巧悄儿地作弄人。平日无事的，这会儿却有些呛，让她可怜得直咳。

　　“莫扎特不回来了。”她想。

　　四周完全暗下来的时候，阿洛来找她回堡寨。到底是担心妹子，想要吓吓她，震个神。轻手轻脚凑过去冷不丁拍她肩膀，姑娘扭过头，阿洛却不笑了。

　　这傻丫头，脸上全是未吹干的泪花。

　　

　　

　　

　　萨列里记得，那时候他背着莫扎特，一步一步出了中原，少年人本是该灼烫如焰的光景，伏在他肩上，若有若无的呼吸却像晚秋入冬凉丝丝的风。

　　是了，西风猎猎，寒息凛凛，从此他永远活在那片风雪中，再也出不来。

　　八年之前他明白，即使杀了所有人，他也救不回莫扎特。更如同现在，追兵永远不会尽，莫扎特没死，却也不会想起他。

　　“萨列里，”少侠笑道，“怎么有你这样的人呢？”

　　他又摆摆手，抱着七弦琴，骑着黑马往远处奔去，迎着西风，衣摆翻飞，没有回头。

　　“你要活着。”有人冥冥开口道。

　　是你要我活着，还是我只想你活着呢？

　　萨列里猛地睁开眼睛，嘴角溢出血色，却被他随手抹去了。莫扎特在火堆边下巴抵着膝盖，用枯枝捣弄火堆，不知道在想什么，只顾发着愣。被一件外袍裹在身上，才回神对萨列里笑了笑。

　　他当然愿意跟他走，哪怕心中已然猜出事情大概。他一贯聪明，看了眼便很喜欢萨列里，追杀却也是因萨列里而来的。

　　两人面对着面，所隔只有一堆火光，却泾渭分明，遥遥相望。也许是为萨列里照顾他的熟悉而惊讶，青年隐约知道自己卷入了一场惨烈的过去，对此他毫不知情，好像也没有理由为萨列里所沉湎的曾经动容。

　　可某一个瞬间，萨列里的眼神依然刺痛了他。

　　“你是谁？”

　　“萨列里。”

　　“我们认识吗？”

　　“算是故人。”

　　很长一段时间之后都没有人再说话，远处传来的似是狼啸，却也辨不清是否只是呜咽的风声。萨列里的手抚过乌沉的刀鞘，青年的目光也落在上面，想了想，有一句没一句地扯些闲话。

　　他讲自己八年前醒过来，是只剩半口气在某个出关商队的骆驼上，本要当买路钱被送进大漠里的黑心客栈做人肉包子。途中遇见沙匪，所有人都死了，他半截身子埋在黄沙里，睁眼只看日头高悬，天命昭昭。最终撞了大运，姑娘的狼儿发现，这才被收留。

　　除了名字便什么也不记得了，只剩筋脉尽断，武功全失，被婆婆入了毒虫，身体比常人弱些，却好歹活了下来，亦没变成残废。

　　前尘往事，忘了便忘，他心有所感，自己之前临死那一刻，必定是了无牵挂的。因而在此日子枯乏，却仍旧知足。

　　他知道自己天赋出众，大漠之中龙蛇混杂，旁人功夫他总能一眼就会，然全无内力，只能用个招式，堪堪算是个身手好些的普通人。若非如此，也不会八年庸碌无名。

　　絮叨再多，萨列里却突然都听明白：那人忘了，也未想过再回忆起来。

　　他看着对面的青年，终于有一股陌生像是稀薄的雾气，轻易就将人淹没。胸中血气翻涌，总像是隐隐抗拒，他面上无波，只是嘴唇微动，许久才道：“你可知，是谁露了你的行踪？”

　　“三个月前，你救了个被盗匪追赶的行商。他回归边疆，遇到中原江湖人探问，可曾见过关外有人使一门绝妙刀法。”

　　萨列里看着对方错愕的眼神，同八年前少侠中毒跪倒时的样子渐渐重合。

　　刀客仍继续说下去：“你的消息，他卖了碎银五十两。”

　　天地空寂，凉风如刀。

　　“我不懂。”

　　“你不需要懂。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“这就是江湖。”

　　“如果这就是江湖，”半响，莫扎特意味不明道：“那可真叫人失望。”

　　

　　

　　

　　脑中实际还留着些细碎的片段，只有满山招旗，灼灼白日，与无数人的喊叫。

　　“杀！杀！杀！”

　　打斗，寒风，飞溅的血光。

　　还有刀，像是印在脑中，醒来便叫人以为是他从来会使的刀。

　　悠悠白云，滚滚沙涛，就在中原武林盟主出走关外的第八年，莫扎特也结束了他八年的悠闲岁月，再次卷入江湖纷争之中。他本可以在大漠普通却平安的活一辈子，然而这年五月，他和萨列里彼此人生中最后的一次奔袭，就此拉开了序幕。

　　盟主不可退位，只因下一任若承了这个“让”字，今后也就莫要想着威严抬头。此番既没有了武林大会好去运作，又无人敢说打得过八年前就能单刀千里的萨列里，便只好要他意外身死，众人齐力推举心中的继承人罢了。

　　谁也没想到会意外见到莫扎特，还是半个废人的莫扎特。

　　这魔头更不能活着。

　　所谓江湖龃龉，尽是如此。

　　五月正是半干半灼的时节，就像这天，虽然已近黄昏，天气仍是闷闷轻燥，离平民聚居的堡寨东边大约三十里沙丘上，莫扎特正站在萨列里身边，看着不远处的追来的杀客。

　　萨列里轻轻推开了他。

　　马蹄疾响，黑光一闪，男人的长刀如映亮晨雾的一记惊雷，破空而至，往那马上的人劈去。眼望乱刃袭来，身形却依然不避不让，就听刀锋掠处发出连续的清脆撞击，与几柄武器同时断折的，还有一人的胳膊。那手臂伴着喷出的鲜血，在空中翻滚几圈后，被破碎的黑衣包裹着，一同重重砸在地上。

　　却无哀嚎，四下空寂。那些人仍下马围来。

　　萨列里沉沉叹了口气。

　　二十多死士，武功不弱，配合了得，莫扎特只往前走了一步，便听战局中的刀客道：“莫扎特，你不许再动。”

　　声音不大，莫名带着果决和沉痛，因为说话分了神，刀客被划伤了胳膊。

　　莫扎特就不动了。

　　直到天又陷晚，大漠夜空浩瀚，繁星棋布，在一处荒山的洞穴里，萨列里闭目靠着石壁，很久没有动静。

　　莫扎特盘腿坐着，托着下巴瞧他，想叹气，又觉得这样像极了对面那个暮气沉沉的刀客，便止住了。萨列里总算睁开眼，用剩下的小半壶烧酒淋身上几道血口。他处理伤口的动作熟练而沉默，一点点夜风，也携了几分酒香。

　　莫扎特突然道：“萨列里，你是什么时候走火入魔的？”

　　“……不清楚。”男人迟疑片刻才应声，想了想，又宽慰他似的：“三年前，中原开始有人按捺不住，派人关外寻我。我为求自保，捉刀赶路日夜不缀，有天晚上运功，一时想茬吐了血，才知是出问题了。”

　　青年脸上的表情在火堆轻晃的朦胧中并不分明。远山，松柏，针雾似的表情。

　　不是那么简单。他想。你撒谎。

　　你这样子，分明是所修武道半途而碎，可你没疯也没死，打从我第一次见你，你每说一句话，吐息中都有淡淡的血气。

　　八年。

　　莫扎特看着自己的指尖，他朝洞外伸了伸手，就拢了一捧月光在掌心，闭上眼睛，又对自己道：这双手，或许曾是个厉害少侠的。

　　

 

 

　　萨列里磨不过莫扎特，偶尔跟他说说以前。可是他挑来捡去，只剩越发沉默。

　　“你有一匹黑马，很好的马，我寄在友人那儿，若有机会，带来给你。”

　　“再给你做一把七弦琴。”他道，“你一定弹得很好。”

　　他们的交集只有短短四十九天。

　　天寒地冻，日短夜长，路远马亡。天下之大，莫扎特的笑容在众生百态中如此渺小，却又让他日夜忧思不敢忘。此心难安，八年如白驹过隙，竟就这么过来了。

　　却是如何心安，自己也不明白。若等哪日黑马死了，他找到了莫扎特的家乡，或许就在踏上对方故土的一瞬间就气绝身亡。如今他又见莫扎特，心中好似一团焦炭又冒出了星点红火，造化弄人，却是他又把危险带来的。

　　可莫扎特知道什么呢？如今他知晓安贫乐道，平安顺遂，知晓大漠长歌，烈酒狂沙，唯独不知道萨列里了。

　　“有人留，有人走，世事无常，我不是连恩人一家都抛在身后了么。”青年笑道，“可惜我心是凉的，常言爱恨别离，总也得有所念才算数呀。”

　　萨列里似乎发了怔，半响才道：“捂得暖么？”

　　人心当真是很奇怪。

　　他胸前像是破了个血糊糊的洞，这辈子都补不上，就算现在又遇见莫扎特，也补不上了。他懂八年前莫扎特赴死前的选择，所以他必须活着。

　　可他不懂八年前的莫扎特，也不懂八年后的莫扎特。

　　你不知我，我不知你。

　　那个名叫康斯坦斯的小姑娘，一定也很喜欢这个青年。她不知道这个人曾经放肆狂妄，因此几乎丢了命，也因此血洗武林。少女情怀是很好很好的，是这样炽热纯粹的东西，可青年本来不该在这里。

　　他从来都适合灼灼生辉，而非这般，这般……

　　“我一生何其幸运。”但莫扎特好像对这些苦难没分太多心思，哪怕萨列里略略提到曾发生了什么，也只眨眨眼道：“若有来世，我还这么过一辈子。”

　　萨列里太过疲乏，垂着头连呼吸都轻浅。他突然觉得身上凉浸浸漫上一层厚重的寒意，从里到外，终于连心也一同冷下去。

　　他们二人在一起，消息传回中原，当年的烂账只会叫追兵越来越多。

　　萨列里想，果然他就是欠他的。

　　四十九天，他背了八年，往后，也许还要背一辈子。

　　莫扎特在帮萨列里处理伤口，对方赤裸的上半身因为这样的接触不自在地紧绷，让他有点想笑。这些天来他们讲话不算多，却有许多话是重复的一句，萨列里背对着他，杀手持刀而来，萨列里道：“莫扎特，你站在这里，你不要动。”

　　他用指尖攀过刀客身上密集的伤痕，有新有旧，有深有浅，遍布这具肉体凡胎，几乎像是计时的刻痕。最近的几道已经撕裂，渗着殷红的血珠，顺着皮肤在火光中跌落。如雨珠匝地，掠起无限涟漪，一层又一层地浮泛在他心头。 

　　刺刺的疼起来。

　　

　　

　　

　　莫扎特聪明，是让人恨不得他消失于世间的聪明。

　　他悟性卓绝，即便没有内力，也可一眼看破天下武功。突遭大变，天降追杀，他也可以很快摸出大概，笑吟吟跑到能保护他的人身边。

　　他了解自己，或许是因为这样的性子，八年前濒死时，才会放肆那么一回。

　　想让人好好记着他。

　　可如今，他终究有些后悔，像是被人掐着心尖最柔软之处，几乎叫他喘不过气。

　　有些人不该招惹，他们给的东西太沉，一点点念想，一点点牵绊，就掏着心肝把一辈子奉上。萨列里最开始因何而来到他身边已经不重要，莫扎特只是看着他觉得，萨列里，你过的真不好。

　　所以那一下可以要命的偷袭，莫扎特想也不想的迎了上去。并未恶俗到替人身死，受伤却是免不了的，他总得还点什么，就算什么都微不足道。

　　但是不计后果，也意味着麻烦。

　　“我，我身上的虫子……”他颤着唇，拽住萨列里的袖子。“快走！”

　　生疼。

　　那些蛰伏在他身体里的虫儿救了他的命，也喝他的血。他一受伤，虫子就受惊发狂，发起狂时，就啃他的肉。

　　“过一会儿就好，忍过去就……”他未来及说完，就浑身痉挛起来，但还是呛了个笑音，断断续续道，“你不要怕……”

　　萨列里只抱着他，跌跌撞撞走在黄沙中，踩着自己的影子朝前。莫扎特实在太单薄了，仿佛八年前雪原上一道被冰封起来的月光。

　　刀客的声音一遍遍散在风中：“我在这儿，我在这儿，你别这样了，别这样了……实在不成，我还背着你走……”

　　直到藏身山洞，裹好伤口，萨列里小心翼翼，抚着青年颤抖的脊背。

　　“你记不记得，”他的视线似乎飘往很远的地方，声音低缓，像在哼哄人熟睡的童调。“不记得也没关系，那时候你还不是这个样子，小混蛋一个，趴在我背上，我们一起赶了上千里路。你总觉得冷，就裹着我的外袍睡在火边，我生怕你被烧着。”

　　“我怕你醒不过来，我那时候想，等把你带回家，我也不走了。天地之大，我陪着你，再也不走了。”

　　他时常握刀，手上有些薄茧，但并不似大多刀客莽汉似的粗苯，反倒修长有力，像他本人般透着利索沉稳的味道。

　　莫扎特昏昏沉沉想着，如果这人抚琴弄箫，一定也是好看的。

　　他疼的牙关打颤，那双手不知所措地揽着他，连安抚也像是碰一下就怕弄伤。这般好一会儿，他双目半阖，在残存的些许神智中，恍恍然见到天地开阔，那个背对他的刀客终于转过身来。提刀走近，果真就是萨列里的模样。

　　他好像终于肯不那么固执守礼，拉着莫扎特的手放在自己心口，眼神沉沉，却很干净，道：“这个，给你好不好？”

　　莫扎特下意识说不好。

　　这些东西，不是他喜欢就能要的，也不是别人想给就能给的，它不是一朵花一块糖，不是任何其他的东西，它特别特别好，却无形而又沉重，年少轻狂早就过去了，他背不起，不能要。

　　萨列里还在问，恳切地跟他说，“都给你，只给你，好不好？”

　　不好。

　　他对萨列里说，也对自己说。

　　不行就是不行，只是不能这样。

　　刀客看着他，眼神逐渐黯淡下去，话间轻浅，如有敲晶破玉之痛，道：“莫扎特，我念了你八年……”

　　莫扎特突然就醒了。

　　他与萨列里靠石壁并坐，手上触感住并不是梦中残留的错觉，而是萨列里正实实在在地握着他的手，他也的确在对他说：“那四十九天算做梦，实则你不知我，我不知你，这点念想你背了八年，够了……够了……”

　　刀客只是沉默着，眸深似海，却似有种酸胀的疼在茫然翻涌。莫扎特几乎不忍看他，然而就在别开脸的那一瞬间，像是什么东西被打碎，刀客的一只眼中，蓦地落下泪来。

　　

　　

　　阿洛被狼带去救人的时候，瞒着婆婆和康斯坦斯。

　　她未想到面对的一切如斯惨烈，也突然意识到，她们和莫扎特，从始到终都是不一样的。

　　姐妹俩是不杀人的，即便在狼群中长大，被婆婆带回后又养着狼，却从未沾过人血，平生所见，只有堡寨周边这小小一方天地罢了。

　　可是莫扎特不同，他一抽刀，就要了沙匪和蒙面刺客的命。

　　他真的是很纯粹的人，别人要杀他，他就反击。全因做的太过理所当然，让人只有突然间才能醒悟：原来青年其实是要人命的。

　　正如此刻，哪怕只用招式，只用一把普通的刀，莫扎特仍旧在身边留了满地尸体。他身上其实已经受了伤，斑驳赤色混着裸露皮肤下虫子爬过的青筋，分外骇人。

　　但他就站在那里，什么都不能使他再退半步。因为萨列里就在他身后，垂着头浑身浴血，拄刀单膝而跪，生死不知。

　　“失策了。”阿洛道。

　　她脱了力，几乎要瘫伏在地，小声喘息。杀手还是很多，像是无穷无尽，把所有力量都压进这一场大战。她身边只有一两只狼儿护着，为青年减些负担已是勉强，她做不了别的。

　　但很快又有人来了，不只一个人，还带了一群狼。

　　阿洛惊地身形踉跄，拼着就要去拦，可来的姑娘倔，眼睛红红怕得牙关身子都打了颤，还硬对狼群朝前一指，“杀光他们！”

　　狼群最听她的话。

　　她说完便手足无措了，愣着似的，只看那些人被狼扑倒在地，咬断了喉咙再撕成一块块。阿洛把沾着红猩的手掌在裙子上擦了好几下，跌跌撞撞跑过去，捂住姑娘双目。

　　“别看。”

　　“姐，姐……”

　　她一声厉喝：“不许看！”

　　于是姑娘乖巧着不挣扎，只焦急地眨着眼，睫毛刮弄着阿洛掌心，痒痒的。阿洛盯着那群人，似脑中一缕急光滑过，低声在妹妹耳边道：“你不是喜欢莫扎特么？那个萨列里也许死了，也许快要死了，我们就只把莫扎特带回去……”

　　姑娘便顿住了。

　　很久之后她才开口，话里带着哭腔，又委屈又难过似的，凭感觉对她的狼儿们大声喊，对她姐姐喊：“把他们都带出来呀！你把他们俩带出来呀！”

　　“都带出来呀！”

　　阿洛空出一只手，摸妹妹的脑袋，眼里泛红。

　　“傻丫头。”她道。  
  


　　

　　婆婆帮他们料理完满身的伤，莫扎特依然抱着萨列里不肯松开。

　　刀客双目紧闭，面色苍白，一时看去，说不定比他还虚弱些。

　　你不值得。

　　他这样想着，握住对方冰凉的指尖，恍惚间记得，好像也有人在风雪中背着他，双手并不暖，却固执地给他全部体温，一遍遍告诉他：“莫扎特，你不要睡。”

　　刀客真是很好的刀客，他有全天下最适合练刀的一颗心，全然向武，一力压邪，他满腹责任，沉稳肃杀，这些品质，通通成为他最后走火入魔，溺死在“莫扎特”这个漩涡中的推手。

　　他像是把自己用一根念想铸就的鱼线，在陡峻悬崖边勒吊八年，莫扎特把那一丝念想斩断，他就在窒息之前，跌落无尽深渊去。

　　他跌的太重，跌的粉身碎骨，几乎爬不起来了。

　　莫扎特不愿再去猜测，萨列里口吐鲜血，内劲全乱，却仍背对他横刀站在前方时，到底在想什么。

　　这么生不如死的活着。无论愧疚，责任，喜欢。

　　有那么重要吗？

　　萨列里突然颤了颤，莫扎特便以为他要醒了，于是让人把头靠在自己肩膀，轻浅的呼吸落在他颈侧，好像只剩他这唯一一个依靠，而他也只剩这一个可以归去的地方。但萨列里并没有睁开眼睛，只是皱眉嗫喏着什么，凑近去，就听他小声说：“冷……”

　　莫扎特心里骤然一酸。

　　他扯来棉被和外袍把他们一起裹进去，又将额头与人抵在一处。账外将近破晓，此番苦痛熬过去，就终于能放些心了。

　　那人又断断续续道：“你为什么……不怪我？”

　　萨列里站在那片风雪中，刺骨的冰凉，几乎冻进他心里去。但莫扎特还在他背上，所以他不能停，还要继续走。

　　他一路走，一路沉默，少侠趴在他肩上道：“萨列里，你跟我说说话呀。”

　　他只是固执的不答。

　　“你再不吭声，我就睡死过去了！”

　　萨列里看了看头顶巨大的天幕，似乎在仔细思索，思索到最后，他缓缓道：“莫扎特，你该是怪我的。”

　　“我思虑不周，尚存一丝天真，害了一个惊才绝艳的武林新秀，我想救你，可是没有救成。”他一面走，一面低声地说，背后的人似乎困倦了，只安静听着。

　　“你配得上最好的，我打从第一次见你就知道。我救不了你，却还要你用自己的命，去换我的命。我为你找故土，出边关，八年却也没有找到。”

　　“我以为这辈子再也见不到你，我不担这个武林盟主的责任，一心在外奔走，最后招来杀身之祸，竟又是因为我，要你再陷险境。”

　　“你当是一点关系也再不要与我牵扯……”他似乎了悟，道：“所以你宁愿不怪我。”

　　但他又止住步子，站在原处，茫茫天地之间，徒留他一个人在风雪之中踌躇，几乎成了一具冰雕。

　　他只剩最后一丝绝望的不甘和贪心，背上空落落的，他问：“莫扎特，你为什么不怪我？”

　　莫扎特轻轻摩挲刀客的脸颊。

　　他想叫醒他，所以喊了一声，道：“萨列里？”

　　但不知怎么的，“啪嗒”一滴温热的液体，突兀落了下去。

　　他吸了吸鼻子，又将人搂紧些。他后悔了，他从来不知道，居然有人能就这么生生把自己压垮。

　　“萨列里……”再也说不出别的，只好又喊一声。萨列里却好像什么都听不见，只是茫然地陷在自己的幻象中，对着帐外无尽的晨曦一遍遍问，”莫扎特，你为什么不怪我？”

　　一片寂静。

　　“我不怪你。”莫扎特突然缓慢道，“你一定要赶快好起来，然后更了解我些，萨列里，我不会怪你，普天之下，千秋万代，我什么时候都不会怪你。”

　　康斯坦斯安静听着帐里的青年说话，他道：“我真是欠了你的……”

　　“你快点醒，我跟你走。”

　　

　　

　　

　　有时你遇到一个人，满腹欢喜，一腔心事，后来你知道他不会走向你，再后来，他就再也不回来了。

　　还有时候，你碰到一个人，相见恨晚，印象深刻。你为相逢一眼压上了全部，其实你知道你们没有缘分，从此你固执走上的路，没有终点。

　　人生就是这样。只有阿洛偶尔倔道，少了谁，日子都不会过不去。

　　莫扎特掀开帐帘，就看到站在外面的康斯坦斯，姑娘好像站了很久，看着他脆生生道：“莫扎特，你要跟他走了，不回来了，对不对？”

　　他答：“确是要走的，我的事儿，因因果果太多啦。”

　　姑娘捏捏裙子，“哦”了一声。

　　青年打算去取些水，他走了几步，就听姑娘在背后又道：“我若喜欢一个人，他定要前世今生都是我，还未遇见我，也要给我留些空白……莫扎特，你比我们都聪明的，我只想你前途无量。”

　　“可是，可是。”青年低头未应，姑娘结结巴巴，眼眶泛红，平生第一次鼓起全部力气，同他讲这么多话。

　　“心尖尖上的人，希望他好，他觉得好，和他过的好，都不一样的，我，我现在明白了……你……”她一边说，居然就这么哽咽着哭起来，直到再也说不出什么，哭得上气不接下气，捂住脸蹲在地上。

　　莫扎特似乎愣住，他转过身，用一种陌生但专注的神色打量她。他道，“康斯坦斯，你不要哭。”

　　他想要把人拉起来，伸出的手却被打开。

　　“你莫再碰我，也不要再喊我。”回应他的是头也不抬的闷声拒绝。“你走吧，再不要随意去喊哪位姑娘的名字了。”

　　莫扎特蹲下身，看着她因哭泣而颤抖的肩膀，沉沉一声叹息。

　　“好姑娘。”

　　他发现康斯坦斯远比自己看得清楚，可她这样的年纪，本该宁愿她不明白，本不该就这样明白。

　　

　　

　　

　　萨列里醒的时候，莫扎特趴在床边睡了半边脸的红印儿。

　　他想了想，给人披件衣裳，打算下床出去。可是没等多动作，就被扯住手腕，理直气壮地质问起来。

　　“你干嘛？你要跑？”

　　“不是，我……”他想起来什么似的，问：“你有没有事？有没有受伤？”又道：“你定是受伤了，莫怕，我总以为我能好好护着你，不该一时乱了心绪。”

　　莫扎特觉得，也许是刚刚睡的太昏沉，脑子里原本那些纷乱和犹疑，突然在此刻化为一捧柔软的温水，这时才争先恐后的扫过他的双目。

　　萨列里却像看透了他，指腹蹭了蹭他通红的眼角，低声道：“你不要难过，我知晓你的心意。”

　　“莫扎特，再见到你，我很高兴。”

　　

　　

　　

　　没有谁会不为萨列里这样的人动容。

　　但莫扎特并不是因为这个，才同他离开。

　　有些事情并不是你知道不能两全，就可以让自己不去做的。假使所有感情都发于清醒，而清醒却不意味着不能疯魔。即便前路混沌，总得偕同走过，才算人间。

　　他想，八年前的自己如果没有死，一定也不会安于只和萨列里匆匆一会。正像八年之后，他见到陌生的萨列里，依然毫不犹豫地去找他。

　　康斯坦斯道，“姐姐说懒得再来骂你，叫你们一路顺风。婆婆老了，也不愿见。”

　　莫扎特正在跟萨列里的刀鞘过不去，闻言抬头：“好呢，要是有缘再见，我给你带好看的花坠子，不给阿洛带。”

　　姑娘眨眨眼睛，冲他笑了。

　　年少情思，一颗真心，都是很好很好的东西，不该有任何东西来作践。康斯坦斯朝他们摆摆手，一步步后退，终究转过身提着裙子小步跑走，头狼让她伏在自己身上，向大漠深处去了。

　　狼啸悠荡，渐渐和姑娘的歌声连成一线，高高木杆上的布招还在空中舒展，与人们飞扬的袍角应和，皱皱猎猎，敞着糙黄长天，灌满了塞外漫卷的风沙。

　　莫扎特问：“萨列里，你真不要我背么？”

　　萨列里牵马给他，敲了敲他的额头，他就捂着脑袋凑过去，讨了揉弄才罢休。

　　人间真是很神奇，顺着大漠一直往前去，有绿洲，长河，高山与雪原，世事百态，大多逃不过天意造化，留不下任何故事。然而来日方长，只要还活着，就没有什么解决不了。

　　“一起走吧，不回来了。”

　　黑马已经老了，莫扎特抱着它，须得过一会儿，它才将头偎进主人怀中。其时东方大白，骤云落月拐角处，关山路远，遥见最后一颗孤星，在变幻的云海之间，与他们相望而来。

 

 


End file.
